Dollars Mansion Party
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: What happens when a certain bleached blonde seme looks for a black haired bunny-uke?


Authors Note: _Very stereotypical uke Izaya. Mentioning this was one of the first fanfictions I created, no proper basic insight to Izayas proper character. **Be warned.**_

* * *

><p>The whole building was filled with the music, vibrations shaking throughout the floor boards.<p>

Bodies jumping against, jeans clashing crotches bouncing and friction. Hands throwing in the air, not caring whoever is there.. just knowing everyone here was the dollars, was enough.

Someone moved past the crowd, his tight jeans clutching onto his tall thighs.. Making his slight ass sway through, the bulge between his legs being gripped on. And his shirt complimenting his collar bones. From his bleached slick black locks to his red tie hanging low, no one in the mansion could deny that this man is handsome.

Only one thing that identified this man.. the dark shaded glasses he wore and the honey-brown eyes hid behind them... Yes, this man was Shizuo Heiwajima.

On the highest room of the mansion was where the "whores/ukes" danced, and that was where the handsome man wondered too. Higher and higher, hearing 'sexy bitch' by 'brokencyde' blasting out the speakers.. peering inside that room,he saw ukes/whores grinding against each other making out.  
>He kept searching the room, for that one uke..<br>that one he wanted.

Shizuo spotted him.. the uke was surrounded by the most boys, he didn't know what to concentrate on...

Bunny ears were attached to his black locks by clips, as his mocha orbs lowered.. the fabric was tight against his skin, two hard nipples could be seen trying to poke through it. And the skimpy shorts didn't have anything underneath them.. the fucking whore.  
>A slight bulge could be seen, Shizuo could swear he saw a twitch.<p>

Mocha met crimson full of lust, so the flea finally noted him, huh?  
>Well it was about time.. he saw the blush that arose on the ukes face while Shizuo mouthed 'come'.<p>

But before the smaller male could move he felt something clamp around his neck.. it was heavy and black, even was cold. This thing felt like it was dragging his neck down and shizu-chan was holding something..

The red orbs looked down, seeing a big black 'collar' around his neck. Izaya shook his head at his 'master' knowing what was next. "I can't.. that's too much"

He felt the taller one, growling at him- scowling, producing shakes by chains from his fists in anger. "I SAID COME, IZAYAA"  
>Shizuo pulled his pet throughout the crowd and to that dance-room.<p>

The one where most of the town was dancing.

The bunny was up against Shizuos leg, thrusting his ass with the beat along the leg- sliding up and down on it. Trying to get closer to his 'master' because a certain member was being awoken inside his shorts.

Shizuo was also dancing, moving along with Izaya knowing the smaller one was hard because it was denting against his leg. Jerking in with Izayas every move. It didn't help that Izayas smell was lingering around his body.  
>He could also feel himself awakening. Shizuo pulled Izaya away from his leg and turning the feisty bunny around. So now the smaller male found himself moving up and down against Shizuos strained erection, it only excited him more.<p>

Izaya kept dancing behind muffled moans and Shizuo wondered why so he turned his bunny around seeing such a arousing state:

Izaya couldn't see behind his dazed glaze of his 'master' fucking him in his mind.. a deep reddened flush was on his face and shadowing his orbs that lead to lust.  
>His hand was trying to pleasure the strained erection, playing with the slit that poked out the top. Fingers in his mouth to hide moans.<p>

This went straight to Shizuos groin, and it fucking hurt. Twitching through his hardened member, straining the room in his tight trousers. He pulled Izaya along, growling as he walked desperate for attention.

He slammed open the cubical, throwing the bunny inside. Izaya wimped at the roughness. But too horny to complain.  
>"Izaya.. please" Izaya looked up at his master, un-ziping his trousers- vision on this big strained erection bursting out. Shizuo hissed eyes fluttering shut from the cold air hitting his burning cock.<p>

The uke knew what to do as his tongue licked up the slit. Smothering the head and sensitive parts of the taller males cock. Then holding Shizuos cock from the base, he began licking the sides nibbling against the veins shooting vibrations of pleasure through it.

Shizuo couldn't take it he let all the low groans out of his throat. The look in Izayas crimson orbs was so arousing.. full of un-knowing pleasure and lust. The redness of his face was begging him to the fuck Izaya.

Feeling it was enough, he pulled Izaya up bending him against the wall. Pulling all the excess clothing that he didn't need, showing the bunnys pale markable skin off. He started biting everywhere he could see, while one hand stroked the bunnys bum and the other played with a pink bud. The bud began hardening and becoming swollen.

He could feel the Izaya shiver underneath, panting hard and crying out.  
>"Shiz-shizuo I-I can't take much more, please!"<br>Shizuo growled at this, pushing a finger inside. He jumped feeling Izayas warm hand on his. Izaya was trying to touch his hard red erection more needing more of that touch.

Shizuo nodded taking the hint and pumped the smaller penis while his hand played with the tightness. Pushing another and another finger inside causing the other to wriggle about from it. He felt Izaya pushing back fucking himself with his 'masters' fingers, desperately for more. "Ahhh- Shizuo, I need it" he cried out.  
>"Need what?" he pulled his long fingers out, positioning his cock. Playing with the sensitive hole with his tip.<br>"... That.. that big thing poking me.. I need it in me"

Shizuo couldn't take anymore of that cute horniness.  
>He slowly pounds into the wriggling male, moaning at the delicious tightness.<br>Izaya arches his back from how big the other male is, moaning loud from the slight pain. As the hot steams roll down his face.

Shizuo notices the smaller in pain- wiping tears away. He took the pace slow first until the bunny gets the hold of it.  
>He nods stiffly at Shizuo, moaning in the pleasure he's slowly getting.<p>

He begins to pound himself hard in and out of the tightness, that feels as if it's sucking him in. Nearly sucking him dry. "Oh fuck" he cries out "so tight, Izaya~" Their pants getting heavier as his balls slap against the others ass.

He hears Izayas moans get louder and louder, until he's on the urge of nearly screaming. A clamp fixes around Shizuos cock, making it harder to move. As Izaya shouts out "Shizu-chan I-I-I want more" he swallows pride more, pumping himself. Stroking from the base of his cock up to the tip.

That pushes the taller man off the edge, making the wall shake from his monstrous strength getting oh so close. Till he sees Izaya arching his back with his head back looking at the brute. And he sees those lust filled orbs begging to be fucked more- deep flush and mouth hanging open. "SHIZZZY-CCHAN FUC-FUCK ME MORE~"

It completely tilts him off the edge, pounding into that tightness deeper and harder than before. Angling himself perfectly to hit that one bundle of nerves inside the smaller. He could tell the bunny was so close by his voice and breath.

Izaya tried to keep his voice steady and his breath the same rate but kept letting it all go- shouting out Shizuos name. Pushing back on the big hardness that was buried inside him. He felt a hand pump his smaller cock, and that sent his whole body on fire. Shooting his load all over the wall and himself, ringing throughout his body. Clamps of muscle forced around the hardness inside him, as his body tensed.  
>He heard the brute pound deep inside once more, shooting his load inside. Till it started dripping out.<p>

BANG, his vision turned black.. pure black and it was cold. Wherever he was.. was fucking cold.

"SHIT, FUCKING SHIT.. FUCKING.." Shizuo shouted.

* * *

><p>He woke to snoring, very loud snoring.. wait snoring?<p>

Then where was he.. he quickly jolted up observing the surroundings. Seeing a un-tidy Un-recogniseable place.  
>He felt something brush into his face.. then again.. and again. He looking up seeing bleached messy hair in his face.<br>_Shizu-chan?_ He thought, he slowly sat himself up. Seeing the man, then a smile hit his features.._ he carried me here._

Shizuo slowly woke up to hear very loud laughing in the other room as he reached down. _Oh.. he's gone. He must of just left me, gonna kill gonna kill me gonna kill him.. Shitty flea left without sayin-_

_That was Izayas laugh.._ he got out growling and peering out the door seeing the most cutest thing.  
>The flea was rolling on the sofa, holding his stomach as tears formed in his eyes.. he was laughing that hard at the T.V.<p>

He perched next to the flea, rubbing his eyes to wake himself. "Mornin' un-grateful flea"

"Hey.. I was gonna wake you and leave, but then you'd kill me.. So I waited.  
>And you know.. the um other night, thank-you"<p>

"Flea.." he huffed out, trying to find the right words.  
>".. what did I say about saying thanks to love?" He pinches the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Shizu-chan, I didn't mean too! I-I mean you know I love you back.." a redness began covering his face.  
>As the brute smiled at the feature.<p>

"I know.. I know.."


End file.
